Sparks Fly
by freeharmony123
Summary: Inuyasha over hears Kagome singing and wonders what she means. Set in Kagome's time and everyone is how they are in the tv show.  Demons,  Slayer, Monk, Priestess . I suck at summaries but I promise the story is good :  Please Read! :


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sparks Fly

* * *

><p>"AHH!" I cried into my pillow.<p>

"It's not fair!" At this point I was sobbing so hard that my bed started to shake along with me.

"Why did he have to be there, why couldn't he have been someplace else?" I was screaming and crying into my pillow. My whole body was wracking with sobs as I wept bitterly.

_Flashback_

_I was at the club that my best girlfriends Sango, Ayame and Rin took me to. Everyone was drinking and it was karaoke night. Sango and I had a shot but we were still sober; while Ayame and Rin were drunk like hell! They called out for a new person to sing; and I had no intention of going up there but my drunken ass friends volunteered me because they knew I could sing. I tried to refuse but everyone just pushed me on stage. They asked if I had an original to sing, and before I could say anything Rin had yelled out "Sing Sparks Fly"! That was Rin's favorite song of mine. I had no choice but to sing, so I started it and to my surprise, I actually started to enjoy it!_

_**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm**_

_**And I'm a house of cards**_

_**You're the kind of reckless**_

_**That should send me runnin'**_

_**But I kinda know that I won't get far**_

_**And you stood there in front of me**_

_**Just close enough to touch**_

_**Close enough to hope you couldn't see**_

_**What I was thinking of**_

_**Drop everything now**_

_**Meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk**_

_**Take away the pain**_

_**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_**Get me with those gold eyes, baby, as the lights go down**_

'_Haha gold eyes, I hope no one can tell this song is about Inuyasha'_

_**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**_

_**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

'_This was getting to be really fun!' I thought in my head._

_**My mind forgets to remind me**_

_**You're a bad idea**_

_**You touch me once and it's really something,**_

_**You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.**_

_**I'm on my guard for the rest of the world**_

_**But with you I know it's no good**_

_**And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...**_

_**Drop everything now**_

_**Meet me in the pouring rain**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk**_

_**Take away the pain**_

_**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_**Get me with those gold eyes, baby, as the lights go down**_

_**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**_

_**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_**I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.**_

_**Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.**_

_**Lead me up the staircase**_

_**Won't you whisper soft and slow?**_

_**I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.**_

_**Drop everything now,**_

_**Meet me in the pouring rain,**_

_**Kiss me on the sidewalk,**_

_**Take away the pain**_

_**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.**_

_**Get me with those gold eyes, baby, as the lights go down**_

_**Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around**_

_**'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile**_

_As soon as I had finished singing, the whole club erupted in applause!_

"_That song for anyone special?" The host said with a wink._

_I started blushing like crazy and once again Rin interrupted me, and said "Yup! Kagome's got it bad."_

_And before I could utter a word, Ayame joined in and yelled out "It's for her best friend Inuyasha!"_

_I felt my eyes widen in shock of what Ayame said. How could she blurt that out! I frantically searched around the club to see if there was anyone I knew. Luckily there wasn't anyone I knew, I'm so grateful for that._

_Sango was trying to shut them up but it didn't work. I was extremely angry with them but also thankful that Inuyasha wasn't here, and that I didn't know anyone at the club. I was still extremely angry with them for yelling that out, and I gave them a death glare. Sango looked at me with pleading eyes, and was trying to apologize, but I didn't know why so I brushed it off. _

_Then I looked straight ahead of me and saw Inuyasha staring back at me along with Miroku, Koga and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the only ones sober. Miroku, Koga and Sesshomaru each went to their respective girlfriends; Sango, Ayame and Rin. The only person I could see was Inuyasha and he had a shocked look on his face. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and I begged for them not to fall. I pushed through everyone and ran outside with Sango right behind me. She held me while I cried and screamed._

"_I'm going home Sango" I said sniffling with the hot tears trailing down my face._

"_Alright Kagome, I should go bring the others home too." She had an apologetic look on her face, but I couldn't deal with anything right now._

_I raced home and ignored my mother's questions. All I wanted to do was go to my bed and cry my heart out._

_End Of Flashback_

"AHHHH!"As I replayed tonight's events in my head I started crying harder. I could hear my mom telling me that Sango, Ayame and Rin were here. They walked into my room and tried apologizing to me.

"GET OUT!" I screamed and threw a pillow at them. Sango walked over and sat next to me while Ayame and Rin did the same. I cried even harder while they held me.

"We're so sorry Kagome, we didn't mean for any of that to happen." They said in a rush.

" I don't care! It's your entire fault! How are you sober already!" I started crying harder because I remembered Inuyasha's face.

This time Ayame spoke up "We drank a lot of water. I'm so sorry Kagome; you have no idea how sorry I am! I didn't mean for him to find out, I'm so sorry."

"I know you were drunk, and I'm not mad at you guys anymore, but I'm scared to find out what Inuyasha thinks now. He's my best friend, he wasn't supposed to find out how I felt about him!" I said anxiously.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is your best friend, he won't let anything like this faze him. Everything will be ok between you two," Sango said soothingly.

"She's right Kagome, I've seen the way Inuyasha acts around girls and he doesn't change the way he acts to them when he knows they like him. Besides if he does I'll make Sesshy beat him up!" Rin said in a desperate attempt to try and cheer me up.

"And get Sesshomaru to put a hole in Inuyasha's gut like last time?" I tried to joke around but I was pathetic.

"Hey don't forget Inuyasha almost ripped off Sesshomaru's arm!" Rin remarked to try and lighten the mood.

"And we had to bandage them up. Don't forget that!" I replied to try and act like everything was fine.

'_That was before he found out that you liked him' I thought._

That just brought more tears to come running down. I tried to stop them the best I could but I know that everything will change! That thought alone made my tears cascade down my face. I need to be alone right now, I can't stand having people see me cry this much.

"Can you guys leave now? I want to be alone" I choked out.

They looked at each other unsure of what to do, but they ultimately decided that I needed some alone time. They apologized again and they left me.

I heard someone walk in, and I thought it was my mom.

"I want to be left alone Mom." I said quietly.

"Good guess, but it's not your mom."

'I know that voice, please don't let it be him, please' I slowly turned around and my fears were confirmed.

"Hey Kagome, you okay?" Inuyasha said.

"Go Away Inuyasha. Please." I was on the verge of tears again but stopped myself.

"Kagome, you're an idiot if you think I'm leaving you. I heard what Ayame said."

Kill. Me. Now.

"Inuyasha I don't want to hear this so can you please leave!" I yelled as a few tears slipped out and made their way down my face.

"Stop crying, and let me finish my damn speech!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I was surprised when I heard what Ayame said and went to go talk to Sango about it. I asked her if it was true and she said yes. Kagome, you have idea how happy that made me. I felt the same way but I didn't want you to know." Inuyasha whispered the last bit.

I turned around so fast I could have gotten whiplash.

"What?" I was about to cry again, but not from sadness this time.

"You do?" I asked.

"Keh did you hear anything I just said, Stupid" Inuyasha said arrogantly.

I started crying again because I was so happy.

"Kagome why are you crying again? I'm sorry for telling you. Don't be sad over me" He said dejectedly.

"Who said anything about being sad? I'm crying because I'm happy you idiot!" I shouted.

"Huh? Who cries from happiness?" he said confused.

"You dough head" I said jumping into him. I tackled him with a hug.

He looked into my big brown eyes the same time I looked into his gold eyes. We slowly leaned in. Our lips touched, and his tongue licked my lips as if to taste them. He was begging for entrance and I happily gave it to him. His hand tightened around my waist to pull me closer, while my hands were around his neck. Our tongues clashed and he quickly dominated the kiss while I gladly let him. I ran my tongue over his fangs while his explored my mouth. It was the perfect kiss and I was smiling under his lips.

"Damn, I've been wanting to do that for so long" he said with a smirk. I started blushing and my face was probably as red as a tomato.

"Inuyasha!" I said embarrassed.

"What? Oh, you're right Kagome, best friends don't say that to each other. But boyfriends do say that to their girlfriends" he said grinning. I felt a wide grin break onto my face.

"Haha, Kagome I should probably get home now."

"Stay with me? Sleep on my bed; we've done it before. Call your parents and ask?" I said hopefully.

"Haha, you want me so bad eh?" he said with a wink.

"Stop making me blush!" I yelled out the door as he went to ask.

"They said yes, I can stay," He said with a smile.

I walked downstairs and told my mom that Inuyasha is staying over.

"Okay dear, don't stay up too late". She said tenderly.

We stayed up talking for a bit, and then my mom said to go to sleep. We got into my bed and he held me. He tucked my head under his chin and we slept peacefully. I smiled when his arm tightened around my waist.

"Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Inuyasha," I whispered with a soft smile flittering onto my face.

* * *

><p>Ok! That was my first Fanfiction! I hope you guys liked it :) If you would like me to write a story, then can you give me some ideas for it or something and tell me how this one-shot went. If you guys liked it then please leave your comments, and by the way i'm fine with flames so if you hated this story then leave your hate comments because they will help me make the story better in the long run :) I hope I didn't make the characters too unlike the show so please please leave your comments for me :) Hope you guys liked it :)<p> 


End file.
